


The Tail™

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: Cat Josh [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by my frens fic, so basicly josh has a tail and cat ears, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this to make complete sense, go read my fren what_am_i_doing_with_my_life fic Thank god whiskers and fur weren't part of the deal<br/>It's way better than this so go read it</p>
<p>This is what happens when,  Tyler finally meets the tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tail™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_am_i_doing_with_my_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_doing_with_my_life/gifts).



> This is for what_am_i_doing_with_my_life  
> they probably don't want it, but to bad. They're having it  
> also the sister helped with the ideas and stuff.
> 
> If you haven't read my frens fic, go do that now. It's really cute and fluffy. It will make my story make more sense.

I pulled the blankets up to my face, savoring the warmth. My tail moved freely, thankful it wasn't constricted in my pants again.   
I didn't share a bed with, Tyler, for this reason- my tail had a mind of its own. We had two separate beds, parted by a couple of bedside tables. This way he did not, have to meet my tail. Ever.  
I heard the door quietly open, and soft footsteps. I rolled over assuming, Tyler, was getting something.   
Nope. I was wrong.  
The footsteps quickened and got louder as, they approached me. Suddenly there was someone on me.   
“Happy birt-” I cut him off.  
“Tail, tail, tail,” I pushed him off, relief rushing over me, when he was no longer on my tail. I jumped out of bed, letting my annoying, fluffy companion, follow me. I tried to ignore the dull throb that, had made its home, where, Tyler, had jumped on it. I turned around to find, Tyler, looking at me with wide eyes.  
“Y- you have a tail,” I sighed, shaking my head.   
“Told you so,” he slowly reached out, and attempted to touch it, but I keeped it just out of his reach.  
“Let me touch it, Joshie,” he pouted, but I scowled at him in return.  
“No. You knelt on it, and now it hurts. A lot,” he frowned, and pulled me into a hug, almost stepping on my tail in the process.  
“Come on, Jishwa, I’ll find an ice pack for you,” I mumbled a complaint but, let myself be dragged behind him, into the kitchen. He dug through the freezer until, he gave up and, handed me a bag of peas.  
“Dude I think we might have to trim the fur a bit. There is no way, you would be able to feel the cold through all that fur,” I nodded and, dug out the scissors.  
“I’m doing it though,” I watch him deflate slightly, as I took my tail in my hands.  
He was not aloud to touch it yet.  
I carefully cut its coat, being careful not to pull the fur, or nick the skin. When I finally finished, I was left with a hand full of black fur.  
“Uhh… here you go, Tyler, it’s a gift,” I dropped the ball of fluff into his hand. He looked up at me questioningly, then back down at the fur before, he put it on the bench.  
“Thanks, but no thanks, Jishwa,” he patted my shoulder, and tried to touch my tail again but, I slapped his hand away.  
“No. No touching,” I pressed the peas against sore area, jumping at how cold it was.  
“Let me touch it!”   
“I’m gonna get an ice pack first,” I went to find my cap and, pulled on some pants, tucking my tail in by my leg.  
“I’ll be back soon okay, Ty?”

I was sitting on the couch, cuddled into, Tyler's, side when, I felt a hand on my tail. I looked over at a guilty looking, Tyler, who slowly drew their hand back.   
It was nice having my it out around the house.  
He scratched the top of my head, laughing when, I moved my ears back to make more room between them.  
“Are you purring?” I felt my cheeks heat up as, he moved attention back to my tail.  
“I can't help it!” he smiled, and pushed my hair out of my face, placing a kiss on my forehead.  
“It’s okay, think it’s cute,” he pressed another kiss to my temple.  
"Happy birthday, Joshie."

**Author's Note:**

> So yup. that was probably really weird.
> 
> To my fren I wrote this for:  
> I know it's not Allisle but I will eventually write it, I promise.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed
> 
> Tumblr: josh-u-r-dun


End file.
